Secrets
by LeafBun
Summary: Sess/Kag Some secrets are just to hard to keep. Everyone at Sakura High has one secret or another. Will Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha's rivalry change into something more? School life is hard, especaily if their is a leacher, an overprotective friend,
1. Enemies At First Sight

Author's Notes: Since the last sequel to The Mystical Princess was way to confusing, I will take  
  
matters into my own hands!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko T.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Enemies At First Sight  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru, watch out for your brother. Make sure he behaves himself, understand?"  
  
asked Inutaisho, head of the Western Youkai Corporation, a billionaire.   
  
"Fine." stated Sesshoumaru with a bored look. "Though I don't see the point of it, he  
  
won't listen to a thing I say. Inuyasha always does the opposite of what I say to anger me. If I told  
  
him to get off a twenty story building, I have a feeling that he would rather jump the roof then  
  
take orders from me."  
  
"Just watch him okay?" asked Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked off. 'At times  
  
I do wonder if they are brothers or enemies.' sighed Inutaisho.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Inuyasha, hurry up." stated Sesshoumaru in his calm deadly tone. "You might want to be  
  
late, but I don't. In other words, if you don't hurry up, I'll make you regret it."  
  
"Well lets see what you can do." stated Inuyasha as he plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving." replied Sesshoumaru, "But I'm taking this with me."  
  
Inuyasha looked up and his jaw literally fell to the floor. "Give me that!"  
  
"If you don't come with me this instant, I will show this to everyone." stated  
  
Sesshoumaru calmly still holding the picture of Inuyasha in drag, with a pink fluffy dress and  
  
make-up. "I never threw this picture away. Though you were only six, I still think people with  
  
find this cute."  
  
"Why you, after I get my hands on that picture, I'm gonna kill you!" screamed Inuyasha  
  
while stomping all the way to the car. Sesshoumaru shook his head and left.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried Miroku, "Is it really you? I haven't seen you since fourth grade."  
  
"Miroku? I didn't know you would be here." stated Inuyasha as he whacked his friend  
  
gently on the arm.  
  
"So your Inuyasha's friend?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yeah, and will you bare my child?" asked Miroku thinking Sesshoumaru was a girl. "I  
  
would be honored if you would so this for me." Inuyasha looked like he was about to puke.  
  
"Miroku, trust me, you might want to take back waht you said." stated Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hand was itching to strangle the guy who dared to ask that question.  
  
"Why Inuyasha, is she your girlfriend?" asked Miroku. By now, they had attracted quite a  
  
crowd.  
  
"Miroku, let me explain this to you." stated Inuyasha with a fake smile and sweet voice.  
  
"NUMBER ONE, I AM NOT JEALOUS! TWO, THE THING YOU ASKED IS JUST PLAIN  
  
GROSS! THIRD, THE ONE YOU JUST ASKED TO BARE YOUR CHILD IS MY F***ING  
  
BROTHER!"  
  
"So?" asked Miroku. "Wait, do you mind repeating the last point?"  
  
"I SAID THE PERSON YOU JUST ASKED TO BARE YOUR CHILD IS MY F***ING  
  
BROTHER!" screamed Inuyasha. Inuyasha held on to the wall for support as he took deep  
  
breaths.  
  
"You're a guy?" asked Miroku pointing at Sesshoumaru as he tried to hid behind his  
  
math book.  
  
"Yes, I'm a guy, and unless your GAY, I advise you not to ask me again." retorted  
  
Sesshoumaru as he walked toward his first period. "Also, I leave Inuyasha in your hands. Make  
  
sure he is in one piece by the end of the day."  
  
Not long from then, the whole school knew about the incident. To add to that,  
  
Sesshoumaru received some not so secret admirers in the first five minutes of class.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kagome, thank you for helping me with my class. Here is a note so you won't be late for  
  
class." thanked Mrs. Pasco, the third grade teacher. (I don't know if there is such a school, but in  
  
this fic, kindergarten through High School are all in one school! Of course they are separated.)  
  
"It was my pleasure." replied Kagome a Junior in High School. "This is my first day, and  
  
I am glad a met someone as kind as you."  
  
"I would love it if you would be my TA for electives." stated Mrs. Pasco.  
  
"I would love too." replied Kagome, "Then I'll see you later."  
  
"Thank you again for helping me calm the children down." Kagome nodded and headed  
  
for the door when the children stopped her.   
  
"Kagome don't go!" whined a little boy with orange hair named Shippo.   
  
"Yeah, we like you a lot!" cried a girl with a missing front tooth and a small ponytail on  
  
the top of her head. "Rin doesn't want Kagome-nee-chan to go!"  
  
"I want you to stay too!" added another little girl named Miyu.  
  
"You're the best." piped in a girl with white hair named Kanna. Followed by many others  
  
everyone else.  
  
"I'll be back later, I need to go to my class now." replied Kagome as she smiled at the  
  
cute little children.  
  
"You promise?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I promise." replied Kagome as she smiled again and left out the door.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^   
  
"Absent on the first day of school" sighed Mrs. Taylor, the math teacher.   
  
"Who?" asked Miroku being curious.  
  
"Miroku, you know that curiosity killed the cat." stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I'm not a cat." replied Miroku.  
  
"Of course not, because you're a lech."  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late!" stated Kagome as she walked into the room and handed Mrs.  
  
Taylor the note. Mrs. Taylor nodded after reading the note.   
  
"Kagome, please take a seat between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru." stated Mrs. Taylor.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, stand up so Kagome will know who you are." Sesshoumaru obeyed and  
  
stood up while Inuyasha remained glued to the chair. Miroku stomped on his friends foot with all  
  
his strength, which caused him to jump three feet into the air.   
  
Kagome shook her head and thought, 'how immature, the third grade class was better  
  
than him.' Kagome took her seat between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and took out her notebook.  
  
During one of Mrs. Taylor's lectures, Inuyasha accidently dropped his pencil under Kagome's  
  
chair. Kagome was so deep in studying she didn't notice Inuyasha dropping his pencil.  
  
When Inuyasha leaned over and tapped Kagome's shoulder to ask her to get the pencil he  
  
dropped that's under her chair, Kagome turned around and slapped him. "Ow, b***h!" screamed  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry." apologized Kagome, "You startled me, and I hit you on reflex. Also, I am not a  
  
b***h!"  
  
"Yes you are!" argued Inuyasha as he rubbed the red hand print.   
  
Miroku turned around and smirked. "Did you grope her?" asked Miroku with a lecherous  
  
grin. "I was going to after class, but you beat me to it. Guess you can't help it, she is beautiful."  
  
"Miroku, I did not GROPE her!" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru watched the little  
  
incident with amusement twinkling in his eyes. Mrs. Taylor had stopped teaching and was  
  
tapping her foot impatiently for them to concentrate again.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Please read and review! Please let me know if I need to improve on anything! Don't be afraid to  
  
offend me! 


	2. This Means War

Author's Notes: If any of you are reading this, I want to let you know I am quite stressed right  
  
now. I am at a tie with one of my classmates for Salutatorian, it all depends on our last report  
  
card. (Which we will receive in three days.) So I have to write a speech! Hey, I am really shy, I  
  
have a feeling I will just fall off the stage and die of a heart attack if I do win. Argh! Can't think  
  
of what to say, do any of you have any experience?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha cast. They belong to Rumiko T.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
This Means War  
  
  
  
"You b***h! I'll never forgive you." yelled Inuyasha. If you looked close enough, you  
  
can see that Kagome's veins are literally popping from anger.   
  
"Shut up you baka!" yelled Kagome back as she faced the teacher again and put on her  
  
smiling, happy face.  
  
"I am not a baka!" cried Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't listening anymore. "Hey, don't ignore  
  
me!" Wham!   
  
"Mrs. Taylor, do continue." stated Kagome.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha." stated Miroku as he nudged him with his foot. "He's out cold. Wow, that  
  
girl sure can throw. Well, at least he is still in one piece. Though I don't know how long that will  
  
last if he doesn't learn to keep his mouth shut."  
  
"Miroku, take Inuyasha to the school nurse." stated Mrs. Taylor still pissed off. Miroku  
  
nodded and hauled Inuyasha outside.  
  
"Inuyasha, how much do you weigh?" grunted Miroku as he resolved to dragging  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Sesshoumaru tried his best to hold in his smirk. 'As long as he is in one piece, it is great  
  
to see him beat up. That girl sure has guts.' thought Sesshoumaru to himself.  
  
'The nerve of that guy' fumed Kagome. 'How dare he call me a b***h. The next time I  
  
see him, I am not letting him get away with just bruises.' Kagome clenched her pen angrily,  
  
which in result snapped in two. Sesshoumaru noticed this and raised an eyebrow.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"What on earth?" cried the nurse. "How did he get like that in the first fifteen minutes of  
  
school? And on the first day too?"  
  
"Well, he was hitting on some girl, and she is more than what she seemed." sighed  
  
Miroku. "She was a beauty though." Miroku had his dreamy look on. "When will Inuyasha  
  
wake?"  
  
"In a few minutes I would think." replied the nurse as she treated his bruises. "It served  
  
him right if he tried hitting on a girl so fast." the nurse applied extra pressure on Inuyasha's  
  
bruise, which had Inuyasha jumping out of his skin and screaming in pain. "I see you're awake."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's good to see you back." cried Miroku as he gave Inuyasha a hug. "I would  
  
kiss you if you were a girl."  
  
"I pass." came the muffled voice of Inuyasha. "Now will you please let go? I'm  
  
suffocating."   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
'Now to find that Inuyasha.' thought Kagome as she looked for Inuyasha. Kagome didn't  
  
watch where she was going and bumped into a girl about her age. "Sorry." apologized Kagome.  
  
"I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. My name is Sango." said the girl, now known as Sango.  
  
"I'm Kagome." replied Kagome as she shook Sango's hand.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush? It's recess."   
  
"I am looking for this guy, because he had the nerve to call me a b***h in front of my  
  
whole class."  
  
"I'll come with you. Boys like that need to learn their lesson. Please?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Man, I am still seeing stars." stated Inuyasha as Miroku helped Inuyasha walk down the  
  
hall.  
  
"There he is!" screamed Kagome as she stomped toward them with Sango in tow. Miroku  
  
noticed the voice as Kagome's and quickly ran and hid behind a plant. Miroku had dropped  
  
Inuyasha, and since he could walk straight, he fell to the ground and yelled.  
  
"Miroku, what the f'**k is wrong with you?" Kagome saw someone running, and  
  
assumed him to be Inuyasha. Kagome was so angry, she didn't look down, and tripped over  
  
Inuyasha.   
  
"Ow!" screamed Inuyasha. Sango quickly ran towards them but slamed into Miroku, who  
  
just stepped out from behind the plant. That sent them tumbling onto Kagome and Inuyasha.   
  
"Ow, who groped me?" screamed Sango.  
  
"Miroku, get your hand out off my ass." screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha that's you? I thought it was Kagome." replied Miroku as he quickly tried  
  
to remove his hand, which resulted in slapping Sango. Sango thinking it was Inuyasha hit him  
  
straight in the face, which once again knocked him out cold.   
  
Kagome finally freed herself and pulled Sango out. Inuyasha had regained conscience  
  
once again. Just as he and Miroku stood up, they were punched right in the jaw.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"There's something down the hall." pointed a freshman. "I think it's a monster."  
  
"Ahhhhh!" screamed a voice. Followed by punching, and cracking of bones.  
  
Sesshoumaru hearing all the commotion went toward the hall. He immediately recognized the  
  
screams of Inuyasha and Miroku. Sesshoumaru quickly dashed down the hall, or his father will  
  
not be happy.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's wrist as she was going to hit Inuyasha again. "Let go!"  
  
screamed Kagome.  
  
"As much as I like to see Inuyasha beat up, I still have to bring him home alive." stated  
  
Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's wrist and pulled Inuyasha up by his collar.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are pathetic."   
  
Miroku quickly dodged Sango's punch and ran up to catch up with Sesshoumaru and  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Who did this?" asked the principle, who just arrived to see Inuyasha and Miroku beat up.  
  
Sesshoumaru was holding both of them up, if he let go, they would both fall to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha and Miroku to some random students and left.  
  
"Wait, who did this?" asked the principle. Sesshoumaru ignored him and continued on  
  
his way to his locker. Just as he left, Kagome and Sango walked out from the hall.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Kagome as she ran toward Inuyasha and Miroku. "What happened? Who  
  
did this?"   
  
"Quite lying." grunted out Inuyasha. "You did it."  
  
"Inuyasha must not be thinking clearly." stated Sango as she gave an innocent smile.  
  
"How can we beat up to strong guys like them?"  
  
"Yeah." added Kagome. "I don't know how to fight. I don't have time to learn fighting."  
  
"I believe you." stated the principle. "Inuyasha and Miroku must have received a hard  
  
blow to the head to think you two could or would do that." The principle smiled and left with  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Sango smirked. Then they continued to their locker as if nothing happened.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Please read and review! Dragongirl is coming back on Tuesday! That's good news, but I'm still  
  
stressed! 


	3. Ew, You Kissed Jaken

Thanks for all the reviews. I am pissed, because a certain friend won't call me! I don't  
  
own the Inuyasha cast, because they belong to Rumiko T.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Ew, You Kissed Jaken  
  
  
  
Jaken opened the car door for Sesshoumaru and bowed to him. "How was the first day of  
  
school?" asked Jaken.  
  
"Very amusing." stated Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha might need help getting out of the car,  
  
since he is incapable of doing that himself."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked inside. Jaken peered inside the car, which was quite dark  
  
and jumped three feet high out of his skin "Ah! A monster!" screamed Jaken. Myouga quickly  
  
ran and hid behind forgetting to greet his master.  
  
"For your information, toad head, I am not a monster." was Inuyasha's ragged response.  
  
"Don't lie to me you monster! You have two heads, four eyes, and two noses! Also, your  
  
covered in blood! You must have ate young master Inuyasha!" cried Jaken.   
  
Myouga began crying and wailed, "A monster ate my master!"  
  
"I am alive you dimmwits!" screeched Inuyasha as he tried to get out of the car. This was  
  
not an easy feat, since Miroku was clinging to his to his back for support. Miroku's head was  
  
resting on his shoulder, touching his face, which made it appear in a dark place that Inuyasha had  
  
two heads. (You guys know where the blood is from.)  
  
Jaken backed away as Inuyasha dragged himself and Miroku out of the car. When  
  
sunlight fell on them, Jaken screeched in happiness. "Master Inuyasha, you defeated the monster!  
  
How brave and strong of you!"  
  
Wham! Wack! Pow! Crash! You would have thought that by now Inuyasha wouldn't  
  
have any energy left, but then again, you always have energy to spare on whacking Jaken around.  
  
"Idiot!" sighed Inuyasha as he grunted in pain. "I guess I'll have to haul Miroku and myself."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Kagome slowly walked up into her apartment and began her homework, but her thoughts,  
  
were elsewhere. 'How dare that Sesshoumaru interfere with my business?' thought Kagome to  
  
herself. 'Sesshoumaru, you have just gotten yourself into an unnecessary war. I will not lose.'  
  
'Inuyasha, don't think I am letting you get away this easily.' stated Kagome as she  
  
smirked. 'This will not be over until you apologize. Which I have a feeling won't be easy, though  
  
I have all the time in the world.'   
  
Kagome took one glance at her math homework and smirked, 'way to easy.' In two  
  
minutes, Kagome finished her three page math homework and began her Science. The estimated  
  
time that it took Kagome to finish her homework was about ten minutes.   
  
'Now I have time to plot my game.' thought Kagome. 'But I have to make it to archery  
  
and kendo class on time first.'   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
'This will be one interesting school year.' though Sango to herself. 'That Miroku, this  
  
isn't the last he has seen of my fist.'  
  
"Boo!" cried a little boy as he tried to jump on Sango. Sango was out of the little boys  
  
jump in a quick movement and pinned the boy to the ground.   
  
"Kohaku, don't you ever learn? You can never catch or defeat me." sighed Sango. "Go  
  
out and play, I have homework." The boy, now known as Kohaku trudged outside.  
  
'I can't believe she saw that coming.' thought Kohaku to himself. 'Sango is so lucky to be  
  
born with such high abilities. She barely ever trains, and she is better than a black belt! Life is so  
  
unfair at times!'  
  
Sango shook her head and returned back to her work.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Wake up!" called Jaken as he knocked on Miroku's head. "Master Inuyasha requests  
  
your presence ." Miroku suddenly sat up and grabbed Jaken. Jaken was so startled he was going  
  
to scream when he felt Miroku kiss his full on the lips(if he has one).  
  
"Yuck!" screamed Jaken at the top of his lungs, which finally woke Miroku up. When  
  
Miroku shook the sleep from his eyes and realized what he was doing, he tossed Jaken away and  
  
screamed, "How disgusting, trying to take advantage of me when I am sleeping!"  
  
"You're the one who kissed me!" screamed back Jaken.  
  
"I want to puke! I think I lost my appetite for at least a year!" screamed Miroku.  
  
"I can say the same for myself." retorted Jaken as he grabbed a tube of toothpaste and  
  
squeezed to whole tube into his mouth. Miroku followed Jaken's example and used a whole tube  
  
of paste.   
  
Just as they were about to rinse out the toothpaste, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho  
  
rushed in and asked, "What happened? It sounded like someone was trying to rape someone."  
  
Miroku and Jaen swallowed the toothpaste in shock.  
  
"I think I need to go to the hospital." stated Miroku as he held his stomach and mouth.  
  
Inuyasha limped in on his crutches and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I was having such a beautiful dream. I was kissing a very beautiful women, but when I  
  
opened my eyes, Jaken was trying to take advantage of me!" stated Miroku with a blush.  
  
Inuyasha broke out into fits of laughter and started to roll on the ground.  
  
"Jaken, if anything, is not gay." stated Sesshoumaru with a bored tone. "Now if you'll  
  
excuse me, please don't scream about nonsense, I still have homework." With that Sesshoumaru  
  
left, followed by Inutaisho.  
  
After ten minutes, Inuyasha was still laughing hysterically with Miroku glaring at him.  
  
Jaken had escaped a few minutes ago to go see a doctor and a psychiatrist. At the same time,  
  
writing his will, just in case he died of a sudden heart attack.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"That felt good." sighed Kagome as she started her long walk home. "But I still rather  
  
have Inuyasha as a punching bag or a target any day." Kagome slowly walked in the cool sunset,  
  
thinking of ways to beat the crap out of Inuyasha. Kagome became sidetracked when she noticed  
  
a garden full of beautiful roses.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Someone call Inuyasha down for dinner." called Inutaisho impatiently.  
  
"Father, that will not be possible." replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why not?" asked Inutaisho with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha is still trying to pull himself together from that incident." stated Sesshoumaru  
  
holding back a smirk.  
  
"He's still at it?" asked Inutaisho in amazement. "I thought he should be done by now."  
  
"The last time I looked, he was nowhere near being finished. Also, Miroku looked like he  
  
was about to kill Inuyasha if he didn't stop."  
  
Inutaisho nodded his head and asked, "Who did this to them?"  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Please read and review! 


	4. Camouflage and Playing Dead

Thanks for the reviews! I have no school today, so I guess I'll update! Thanks for reading  
  
this, because this is my first shot at humor. It kinda boring isn't it?  
  
Disclaimer: I really wished I owned the Inuyasha cast, but I don't. They belong to Rumiko T.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Camouflage and Playing Dead  
  
  
  
"Who did this to them?" asked Inutaisho.  
  
"Two defenseless girls." replied Sesshoumaru. 'Why did I say defenseless? They are  
  
nowhere near that.'  
  
"Inuyasha was being rude again, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, he called the girl a bitch."  
  
"WHAT! Inuyasha!" yelled Inutaisho.  
  
No reply. Inutaisho motioned for two servants to bring Inuyasha down. Five minutes  
  
later, Inuyasha was still laughing hysterically, and couldn't walk. It was also immpossible to  
  
carry him, since he was twisting and turning with laughter.  
  
"Throw him down!" commanded Inutaisho. The servants obeyed and tossed Inuyasha  
  
down the stairs.  
  
"Ah!" screamed Inuyasha stopping his laughter. BAM! "Ouch, I think I broke all the  
  
bones in my back." groaned out Inuyasha, while trying to get up.  
  
"What have I taught you about manners?" asked Inutaisho. Inuyasha looked like he had  
  
seen a ghost.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, what's wrong? Cool, you stopped laughing." called Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, can I ask you a favor?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"If I am capable of completing it." replied Miroku.  
  
"When you were writing your will, can you write mine too?"   
  
"Why, and do it yourself."  
  
"I have a feeling I won't live through tonight, and I won't have time to write it!"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Look for yourself."  
  
Miroku took a glance at Inutaisho and gulped. "Try playing dead." whispered Miroku.  
  
"That only works for bears you dummy!" yelled back Inuyasha.  
  
"It was only a suggestion."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll give you another chance, but I want you to go apologize to that girl."  
  
"But she started... never mind."  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
'I can't believe I have to apologize to that girl, or should I say devil!' thought Inuyasha  
  
angrily to himself. 'Now where is she? I just saw her coming out of science class, then she's  
  
gone.'  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you following me?" asked Kagome right behind Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from a distance and smirked.  
  
"I-I" was all Inuyasha could say, because his pride wouldn't allow him to say anything  
  
else.  
  
Splash! Inuyasha turned and glared at Miroku. "What was that for?" asked Inuyasha  
  
through clenched teeth.   
  
"Don't talk!" commanded Miroku. "I just learned from science class that some animals  
  
survive by using camouflage. So, I tried white paint on you, so you would blend into the walls."  
  
"You baka!" cried Inuyasha. "First of all, I'm not an animal. Second, did you think I  
  
wouldn't survive? Third, you idiot, I am not even close to being camouflaged."  
  
"I thought you kinda looked like a puppy, and you did seem like you were going to die.  
  
Also, you would have been camouflaged if you had kept your mouth shut." replied Miroku.  
  
"I do not look like a puppy, and I am not going to die. And for your brain, the walls are  
  
grey, not white!"  
  
"Well, well, next time your in trouble I am not helping you!" cried Miroku as he stomped  
  
away. Kagome finally broke into fits of laughter, unable to hold it in any longer.   
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha and asked, "Weren't you suppose to apologize?"  
  
"SorryKagomeforcallingyouabitch." apologized Inuyasha in one breath and quickly  
  
turned away.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome, but Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. 'Did he just mock me?'  
  
asked Kagome to herself. 'How dare he, I am gonna kill him.'  
  
  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kagome-nee-chan!" cried Rin as she gave Kagome a big hug. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too." replied Kagome.  
  
Soon everyone was hugging Kagome and having a great time. Mrs. Pasco was taking a  
  
break in the teachers lounge as Kagome watched the children. Inuyasha quickly burst in and  
  
yelled, "Can you be quiet? I have a class next door too, you know."  
  
"You having a class." stated Kagome. "You have got to be kidding. You'll probably scare  
  
the children witless and be a bad influence to them."  
  
"No, you are the bad influence." argued Inuyasha.  
  
"Whoever you are, if Kagome-nee-chan says you are bad influence, then Rin thinks your  
  
bad influence too." added Rin.  
  
"Yeah, if Kagome says your bad, then you must be bad." added Shippo and Kanna.  
  
"Why you.." started Inuyasha.  
  
"Quiet!" called Sesshoumaru. "I have class next door. They are taking a nap, so be quiet!"   
  
"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, how did it happen that you two also became TA? And right next  
  
to my class too."  
  
"Not that I had a choice." replied Inuyasha. "Who would want to be next to you!"  
  
"Inuyasha, be nice." stated Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Forget it." stated Inuyasha as he read the piece of paper in his hand. Sesshoumaru  
  
walked behind Inuyasha and read the paper too.  
  
"I see that you are stuck." stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around and faced Sesshoumaru. "The second grade teacher I  
  
work for gave me this, and asked if I knew the answer. Though I doubt you know the answer  
  
either."  
  
"I know that answer." replied Kagome as she snatched the paper from Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"It's really simple."  
  
"Your lying!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled both Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha immediately shut his mouth. "Kagome's right, the answer is really simple."  
  
Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru and pulled him into a far corner and whispered to him that  
  
answer. Sesshoumaru nodded and whispered back, "That's exactly right."  
  
"Okay you two, get a room!" stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you have a really twisted mind." stated Sesshoumaru. "We were just seeing if  
  
we both had the same answer."  
  
"Did you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes." replied Kagome. "Great minds work alike."  
  
"When did you start liking Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously.  
  
"I am mad at him because he helped you." replied Kagome. "I still am, but that doesn't  
  
mean I can't tell the truth."  
  
"So what's that answer?" asked Inuyasha. "Not that I need to know, I'll figure it out."  
  
'Eventually' added Inuyasha as an afterthought. Inuyasha read the paper again which went like  
  
this.  
  
Jenny is a famous artist.  
  
She plays basketball and volleyball.  
  
She is a famous actress.  
  
Who won great fame.  
  
Jenny is her first name.  
  
What is her last name.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Okay, please read and review! Can any of you answer this riddle? Please try it! 


	5. Music Class

DL: Thanx for all the reviews! Seven of you got the riddle right!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Here is the list of people who get it right! From the first who answered to the last.  
  
List: Geminia, silver poeny, IceDragon, Saiyuna-san, kougasgrl, kawaiikitsune, and Kurai!  
  
Inuyasha: Why couldn't I get it?  
  
DG: I don't know, probably...  
  
DL: (Points finger for DG to leave) Go finish your fics!  
  
Miroku: Is DL always this mean?  
  
Sango: Whack  
  
DL: I don't own anything but the plot!  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Music Class  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, do you need glasses?" asked Kagome shoving the paper right into Inuyasha's  
  
face.   
  
"Ow!" screamed Inuyasha, holding his bruised nose. "No, bitch."   
  
Slap! "I think you do! See, if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that the  
  
last line ended with a period. Not a question!" stated Kagome, as her hand ached to slap and  
  
punch Inuyasha.  
  
"So? What does that have to do with the riddle?" asked Inuyasha totally cluless.  
  
"It means, idiot, that the last sentence is a statement. So it clearly states that Jenny's last  
  
name is What." added Sesshoumaru asking himself why he had an idiot for a brother.  
  
"I don't get it. If it is a question, how did it become a statement?" asked Inuyasha looking  
  
at Kagome and Sesshoumaru as if they had gone mad.  
  
"Never mind! I don't see why I am wasting my time with an idiot!" screamed Kagome as  
  
she grabbed her backpack and left for her next class.  
  
"She's right." stated Sesshoumaru leaving right after Kagome. Inuyasha stood in the  
  
middle of the room, alone, trying to figure out the riddle with the children staring at him.  
  
"I think he's an idiot!" whispered Shippo to the others. Everyone nodded their heads.  
  
"Duh, Kagome-nee-chan just told him the answer." added Rin, as she rated Inuyasha as  
  
an oversized, big idiot. "Maybe he's a baby in disguise."  
  
"I think so too." added Kanna. "No one can be this dense and stupid." Everyone nodded  
  
and took their seats.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Sango giving Kagome a worried glance.  
  
"I'm just mad at the world's stupidest idiot." stated Kagome as she tried to calm down.  
  
"Wait, let me guess, it's Inuyasha." said Sango sarcastically.   
  
"Not a very big surprise is it? But I never thought he was this.." started Kagome as she  
  
sighed again.  
  
"Idiot." finished Sango.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome and Sango talked about his idiot half-brother, trying his  
  
best to hide his smirk. 'They'll get use to it one day. Though today Inuyasha was exceptionally  
  
dumb. He didn't get it even after all that explanation!'  
  
"Quite staring at me!" screamed Kagome glaring at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru ignored  
  
Kagome and kept staring just to see Kagome's pissed look. Kagome grabbed her text book and  
  
chucked it at Sesshoumaru with amazing speed. Just at the same time, Inuyasha walked down the  
  
isle and got smacked straight in the face where Kagome had punched him (shoving the paper).  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome, then he dropped down and fainted. Miroku raced in through  
  
the door, thinking he was late and tripped over Inuyasha's body. Landing face first into the  
  
ground. "Inuyasha, if you are going to sleep, sleep somewhere, where people won't trip over your  
  
f***ing body!" gasped out Miroku face still planted in the ground.  
  
Kagome looked out the window, acting as if nothing happened, as the teacher walked in.  
  
Sango followed Kagome's example, looking as innocent as a new born baby. Sesshoumaru took  
  
out his text book, and acted like he was studying, and that he didn't notice anything.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, if you would kindly get up and go to your seat!" stated the teacher  
  
pointing a finger to the chairs. "You guys may make out after school is over."  
  
Miroku turned ten shades of red, and gasped out. "I'm stuck, and Inuyasha fainted."  
  
"Well, get unstuck and wake Inuyasha up." grinded out the teacher with clenched teeth,  
  
clearly annoyed.  
  
Miroku used all his energy and pushed himself off the ground with difficulty. After what  
  
seemed like fifteen minutes, Miroku was completely up and trying to wake Inuyasha. Miroku  
  
kept on kicking Inuyasha, but he didn't budge. Miroku ran out of the classroom, and later came  
  
in with a bucket of water. Miroku dumped the contents of the bucket on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Wh-what?" asked Inuyasha, finally waking up. "Hey, when did birds fly in water? Look  
  
at that, the ocean is soapy!"  
  
"Mhm." the teacher cleared her throat. Miroku tried to sneak away when Inuyasha finally  
  
came back to reality. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's throat and shook it violently. "Now I wished  
  
they had stayed un-conscience." groaned out the teacher.  
  
"May I?" asked Sango with puppy dog eyes. The teacher nodded her head and covered  
  
her ears.  
  
Inuyasha was so busy beating Miroku, that he didn't notice Sango until she punched him  
  
in the jaw. Sango grabbed the nearest book, which belonged to Sesshoumaru and smacked it over  
  
Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha went limp, and went back to dreamland. "That was fun." murmured  
  
Sango as she gained up on Miroku still holding Sesshoumaru's book. The chase has began.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
~After School~  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, Master Inuyasha, welcome home." greeted Myouga and Jaken.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted in pain as he walked toward the mansion. Myouga and Jaken knew not  
  
to ask anymore. Sesshoumaru followed behind closely, having enjoyed the day very much.  
  
"Inuyasha, can't you ever stay out of a fight?" asked Inutaisho as soon as Inuyasha set  
  
foot inside. Inuyasha ignored his father and went straight to his room. Inutaisho turned to  
  
Sesshoumaru, and asked, "What happened to Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru looked bored and gave an  
  
emotionless glance at his father and left.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Kagome crumbled the letter as her anger came out in a big burst. 'Seems like I'll have to  
  
find a new apartment.' thought Kagome to herself as she packed everything quickly and left. 'I  
  
hate you.'  
  
Kagome finally found an apartment that she was sure they wouldn't find her and began  
  
the process of unpacking. Knock, knock. Kagome opened her door to see Sango in the doorway.  
  
"So you're my new neighbor!" exclaimed Sango happily as she gave Kagome a big hug. "Need  
  
help unpacking?"   
  
Kagome nodded, and in no time, they were done. They both sat on Kagome's bed and  
  
flipped through the channels, hoping to find something interesting to watch.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
~Next Day During TA~  
  
"Class!" called Mrs. Pasco, trying to get everyone's attention. "Kagome will show all of  
  
you how to play instruments. From what I know, Kagome knows a bit about all the instruments."  
  
Everyone clapped their hands and cheered. Two men brought in the instruments followed by  
  
Kagome with a wide smile. Mrs. Pasco and the men left, leaving the class in Kagome's care.  
  
"Here." stated Kagome handing a trumpet to Shippo. "Take a seat, and I'll show you how  
  
to play later." Shippo nodded and bounded off to his seat. Kagome handed Rin a flute. Kanna the  
  
triangle. Kagome continued passing out instruments until everyone got one.  
  
Kagome patiently showed everyone how to work their instruments. After everyone got  
  
use to their own instrument, Kagome said, "Now play your instruments, and have fun! Don't  
  
worry about the sound, we'll work on that later." So everyone played their instruments.  
  
Inuyasha walked in and stated, "It sounds horrible." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and  
  
yelled, "louder". Everyone played louder.   
  
"I said, 'it sounds horrible'!" Inuyasha stated bringing his voice up three notches.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome. "Louder!" So everyone played even louder!  
  
"I said it sounds horrible!" yelled Inuyasha impatiently.   
  
"What's your problem?" asked Kagome. "I said louder!"  
  
"Never mind!" screamed Inuyasha at the top of his lungs and left.  
  
"He yelled at me to tell me 'never mind'?" asked Kagome softly. "I wonder if I cracked  
  
his head yesterday." Everyone continued playing their instruments, oblivious to everything.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door and winced at the loud sound. Sesshoumaru motioned for  
  
Kagome to stop the playing, Kagome understood the musical gesture for stop, and silenced  
  
everyone.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome with a small smile.   
  
"Kagome, if you don't mind me saying, I can't hear anything!" stated Sesshoumaru. 'I  
  
couldn't even hear myself talking.' thought Sesshoumaru to himself.  
  
"Oh, okay." stated Kagome as Sesshoumaru left and closed the classroom door.   
  
Sesshoumaru sat back down in his desk and enjoyed the peace. His class went back to  
  
sleep. Sesshoumaru brought out his book and read it to kill time.  
  
Next door, Kagome stated with a evil smirk. "You heard Sesshoumaru, he can't hear  
  
anything! Which means we will have to crank up the volume."  
  
"Okay!" replied everyone. "It's fun!" So everyone played their instruments as loud as  
  
they could. Kagome joined in, knowing very well what Sesshoumaru asked for.  
  
Inuyasha groaned and covered his ears at the horrible music. Inuyasha banged his head on  
  
the desk, earning himself many curious glances. His class was beginning to think maybe  
  
Inuyasha had lost his sanity.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned when the banging, honking, and blowing became ten times louder.  
  
'I should have phrased that better.' thought Sesshoumaru to himself. 'Not only is it loud, it  
  
sounds horrible. I have a feeling Kagome doesn't even know how to use an instrument correctly.'  
  
Throughout the whole school, everyone form K-12 grade could hear the banging,  
  
honking, and blowing. Kagome and her class continued their playing, as if it was the best music  
  
ever.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
DL: Hope you liked it! Please read and review!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Can they stop! My ears are ringing!  
  
Inuyasha: Stop that racket!  
  
DG: That was nice.  
  
DL: Why are you here?  
  
DG: (Runs away) Sorry!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
MysticalAngel: I'm glad you tell me your favorite parts! I love to know what you think!  
  
Pchanfeeshy: Thanx for telling me! I am glad you liked the way I introduced the father.  
  
Geminia: Yay! You're the first one to get the riddle right!  
  
O2: Now I know that there is a K-12 grade class! Okay, I just graduated from Junior High, so I'm  
  
not really sure about High School! So, there's no recess in High School?  
  
Kikyou-hater: That's okay if you don't know that answer.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Hope your still interested with this chapter!  
  
Rei Woo: Yeah, it kinda was glaring at you in the face, but that's okay! Lots of my friends didn't  
  
get it! (Including DG!) ^_~  
  
Clow Angel: Close, but her last name is What! Good try! I wanted to try a tough Kagome,  
  
because in the series, she usually hides behind Inuyasha and needs protection! ^_^  
  
animegirl55: No your not! If you consider yourself that just because of this riddle, then more than  
  
95% of my class are idiots too.  
  
Shichan: I can't believe one of my favorite authors read my fic! I'm so happy! Though, the  
  
answer is what, you were really close! And of course your not stupid! And to me, no one can be  
  
as clueless as Inuyasha at times!  
  
Mala Valvah: No, but good try! I'm not that good with riddles either!  
  
Rogue solus: Good guess for three o clock in the morning! I read fanfics then do my homework  
  
too! If my mom finds out, I'm dead!  
  
Silver poeny: Glad you got it right and thought it was easy! I like Sess/Kag fics too!  
  
Chibi-chan: Hope you didn't have to wait to long! Sorry!  
  
Chibi playing with fire: Good guess! Did you receive my email?  
  
Ladyofthedragons: Good try, and I'm not a sports person either! Hope you liked this chapter! ^_~  
  
IceDragon: It's what, not who! But you still got it right! ^_^ Yay!  
  
Sesshoumaru lover1: No, it's not artist, but good try! I try to make it funny, but this is my first  
  
time, so it might not be very good. v_v!  
  
Dark/light princess: Do you really think it's great like always? I don't really think it's that good!  
  
^_^  
  
devilsangel: I continued, but did you continue reading? ^_~  
  
Saiyuna-san: Really glad U liked it! And your right! It is what!   
  
Kougasgrl: You got it! Your absolutely right! Even my teachers missed that period! ^_^  
  
kawaiikitsune: Your right! Your good at this! You caught that it wasn't a question but a  
  
statement! ^_^  
  
LovelyLioness57: Thanx for putting me on your fav. Authors list! Glad you like all my fics!  
  
Good try on the riddle! ^_~  
  
Kurai: Yay! Got the riddle right!   
  
SereneAngel: Yeah, it can use some work. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
DL: FF.Net erased some reviews, so sorry if I couldn't reply!   
  
Sesshoumaru: Finally, your done!  
  
Inuyasha: Now I want Ramen!  
  
DL: NO! 


	6. Kagome Or Kikyou?

DL: I'm not thinking straight!  
  
Sesshoumaru: You never did.  
  
Shippo: How immature. She don't own us.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
Kagome Or Kikyou?  
  
  
  
"Hey, bitch!" yelled Inuyasha. "Why did you have to play that damn loud?" The girl turned  
  
around and glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back in surprise. "Whoa, Kagome, when did you  
  
start wearing so much make-up and such revealing clothes?"  
  
"Your cute." replied the girl, ignoring Inuyasha's earlier comment as she walked up to  
  
Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. After the girl pulled away, Inuyasha bent over and puked.   
  
'Kagome smells horrible. Did she not take a bath?' thought Inuyasha to himself as he  
  
scrunched his nose.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshoumaru who just arrived at the scene. "Looks like  
  
your going to vomit."  
  
"That's because I am. Did you smell Kagome?" asked Inuyasha trying to hold onto his  
  
breakfast.  
  
"No, dear brother, now why would I want to sniff Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru staring  
  
at Inuyasha as if Inuyasha had lost his mind.   
  
"Never mind, Kagome smelled like she crawled out of a graveyard, with the overuse of  
  
perfume." stated Inuyasha remembering the horrible smell. "And the way.." Inuyasha watched as  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared is throat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what, swallowed a bug?" asked Inuyasha. "Anyway, Kagome was ...."  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly. "Sesshoumaru, go wash your hair if it itchy."  
  
"Little idiot, I wash my hair..." started Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Well, Kagome was wearing the most r..." Sesshoumaru sighed and told him to turn  
  
around with his hand motion. "Sesshoumaru, something must have gone to your head!"   
  
"Hey, Miroku." called Inuyasha as Miroku showed up with a red hand print. Before  
  
Miroku reached Inuyasha, he stopped dead in his tracks and started stuttering. "Well, Miroku, did  
  
you know Kagome k..."  
  
"T-turn a-a-arou-around." stuttered Miroku.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and stated angrily. "What are with you people today?" Inuyasha turned  
  
around, but before he could register anything, he felt a heavy book come in contact with his scull.  
  
"Inuyasha." ground out an angry Kagome, you could almost see the steam pouring out of  
  
her. "So I smell like a graveyard with the overuse of perfume? Did you also want to say  
  
something else?"  
  
"K-Kagome." stuttered Miroku. "I-Inuyasha is no where near able to hear what your  
  
saying." Miroku pointed to Inuyasha, who was, like usual, in dreamland.   
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Finally its lunch time!" stated Sango happily. "What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"Sango, did you hear what Inuyasha called me?" asked Kagome, who obviously is still  
  
fuming with anger.  
  
"Yeah, but did you ever hear that boys pick on the girls they like?" asked Sango with a  
  
wicked grin.  
  
"Sango, you better stop, before I vomit. That was a disgusting thing to say!" yelled  
  
Kagome, but soon replaced it with a smile. "So, that means Miroku likes you. You pick on him,  
  
so you like him."  
  
"No." covered up Sango quickly. Too quickly.  
  
Kagome and Sango found a seat and settled in, when the peace was shattered.  
  
Sesshoumaru had arrived, followed by his mob of fans. Which was the whole girl student body,  
  
excluding Kagome and Sango. Kagome rolled her eyes, as Sango sighed and tried to concentrate  
  
on her lunch.  
  
That was when Inuyasha had arrived and screamed at Kagome. Well, at least he thought it  
  
was Kagome. "Why did you f****** kiss me and then knock me out!?" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru's fans stopped talking and listened. They parted as Sesshoumaru walked toward  
  
Inuyasha and stared at him emotionlessly.   
  
"Kagome, you are a slut and bitch!" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru winced at the loud  
  
sound and resisted the urge to pummel Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru didn't have too, because someone  
  
had done it for him.   
  
"Who are you calling a slut and bitch?" asked Kagome in a deadly calm voice. Inuyasha  
  
looked shocked as he looked from the girl he thought was Kagome, to the girl who punches him  
  
like Kagome.   
  
"Whoa, their's two Kagome's." stated Inuyasha in an awed voice. Sesshoumaru rolled his  
  
eyes and asked quietly. 'Why me? Why couldn't I have a more intelligent half brother?'  
  
"Inuyasha," called Kagome in a sweet, loving voice. "let me show you how to tell us  
  
apart."  
  
"Yeah." stated the other girl. "Isn't it obvious that I'm gorgeous and beautiful while she's  
  
not." stated the girl.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's Kikyou. Lady Kikyou to you. You are obviously from a very poor family, which puts  
  
me in a higher rank than you." stated the bitch, I mean Kikyou. Then Kikyou swayed her hips and  
  
walked up to Sesshoumaru, trying to seduce him. Sesshoumaru stepped away from Kikyou just  
  
as she pounced, trying to kiss him. This caused Kikyou to fall and land on her face, kissing the  
  
cafeteria floor.  
  
"Okay!" stated Kagome. "Everyone listen up. I don't want us to always get mixed up, so  
  
listen well! One, I don't kiss random guys I don't know. Two, I don't wear clothes that makes  
  
people wonder is I have been raped. Three, I don't use perfume, and I rarely use make-up. Four, I  
  
am beautiful, and if anyone touches me, they can pay a visit to the hospital. Five, I have perfect  
  
grades in everything. Sixth, I DON'T KISS THE CAFETERIA GROUND!"   
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't control himself and allowed himself a small chuckle. Inuyasha's  
  
eyes turned as wide as saucers. "Sesshoumaru chuckled." Kikyou turned red with rage and  
  
embarrassment.   
  
"Now, lets move on to Kikyou. One, she will kiss any guy she meets, so if your desperate  
  
for a girlfriend, Kikyou is the best choice. Two, Kikyou loves it when people rape her, or maybe  
  
it was the other way around. (Kikyou raping the guys.) Three, she uses perfume to cover up her  
  
disgusting scent, and uses make-up to cover up all her warts and pimples. Four, she is obviously  
  
the ugliest thing this world has ever encountered, so better stay out of the way. Five, her grades  
  
keep rolling southward every ten seconds. Last of all, Kikyou is very desperate, and would even  
  
kiss the cafeteria ground." Kagome took a deep breath and turned to leave.  
  
Kikyou grabbed Kagome and screamed. "Your lying, bitch!" Sesshoumaru grabbed  
  
Kikyou's hand, which was grabbing Kagome's, and squeezed it. Kikyou instantly released  
  
Kagome's hand and dropped to the floor in pain.   
  
"Kagome spoke the truth." stated Sesshoumaru with a bored tone. Kagome smiled up at  
  
Sesshoumaru, forgiving him for siding with Inuyasha, because he helped her this time. Everyone  
  
else didn't dare say a thing, they all knew that Kikyou was the daughter of a rich company owner.  
  
Actually the fourth richest among the top ten companies.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
After school, Sesshoumaru walked out with his usual mob, which was becoming quite  
  
irritating. Kikyou had instantly became the leader of the club. Sesshoumaru was really annoyed  
  
and pissed off, though he didn't show it. Kagome stopped right in front of Sesshoumaru, earning  
  
a glare from all the girls, and asked, "Can I speak with you?"  
  
"NO!" yelled Kikyou clinging to Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
"No one asked you." stated Sesshoumaru in a bored tone. "Now if you would let go of my  
  
arm." Sesshoumaru pried Kikyou off and slammed her into the other girls and nodded his head at  
  
Kagome.   
  
'Kagome!' screamed Kikyou in her mind. 'I will not lose to you. I'll have my father deal  
  
with you!'  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Sesshoumaru in his usual emotionless tone.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for siding with me today." thanked Kagome as she gave  
  
Sesshoumaru a wide smile. Sesshoumaru felt his ice walls fading at Kagome's warm smile  
  
directed at him, but regained his composure. "And, I'll stop annoying you. Sorry about that music  
  
class, I just wanted to get back at you for helping Inuyasha and getting in my way."  
  
"So you'll give me peace from now on?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"As much as I can give." stated Kagome truthfully. "But your brother and I are far from  
  
becoming friends."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head, showing he understood what Kagome said. "If that's all, I  
  
need to return home."  
  
Kagome nodded, and before she left, she ran up to Sesshoumaru and gave him a big hug  
  
and left. This time, Sesshoumaru couldn't regain his composure. 'What a strange and interesting  
  
girl. When she is angry at you, she will try everything to make your life miserable, but if she  
  
isn't, she would give you smiles and hugs.'  
  
Sesshoumaru walked toward his car, with the driver waiting patiently to drive his master  
  
home.  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
"Father, you wouldn't believe what happened today." stated Inuyasha ethusiastically at  
  
dinner time, as food went flying everywhere. Saying that Sesshoumaru was disgusted was an  
  
understatement.  
  
After dinner, Sesshoumaru retired to his bedroom and tried to sleep. Every time he closed  
  
his eyes, the image of Kagome smiling and hugging him appeared. 'What is wrong with me?'  
  
asked Sesshoumaru to himself. 'I feel weird emotions that seems so foreign. Who cares, it'll  
  
probably go away later.'  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^  
  
DL: Please read and review!  
  
Rin: Here are the review responses!   
  
Shichan: I can't believe your still reading this! I'm so happy! ^_^   
  
kazumi-chan: Hope you received my email!   
  
Sesshoumaru lover1: Glad ta hear you find it funny and that your enjoying it!  
  
MysticalAngel: Thanx for reviewing once again! Please update yours soon!  
  
Trina: I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanx for reading!  
  
Lilfrozenfire: Yeah, great way to bother my little brother too when he's trying to play his  
  
gameboy. You should watch him blow!  
  
Br: Wow, that is a lot of more! It was looong!  
  
Mistress of Time: I play the violin too, and my brother named it squeaky! That was mean! Your  
  
so lucky to play the clarinet! I wanted to play that, put my mom made me take piano! Though I  
  
love that too!  
  
Kawaiikitsune: I thought of this instrument when my friends come over and practice together.  
  
We end up making a big racket. The louder part, I did it to my brother, since I am kinda like a  
  
conductor of the group.  
  
Kerri: Yeah! Girls rule! I wanted to see how it would end up if Kagome was stronger then  
  
Inuyasha. 


	7. Invitation

DG: So sorry about the late update. 1. I want on vacation with DL. 2. Helping DL's cousin,  
  
because she's new to the U.S. and FF.net. 3. I was plain lazy, and had a writer's block.  
  
  
  
DL: We don't own anything, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go eat an ice-cream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Invitation  
  
  
  
"Kagome!" called Sango as she raced to catch up. "Have you heard?"  
  
"Heard about what?" asked Kagome as she glared at Kikyou, who was walking toward  
  
her. "Kikyou, nice day, isn't it? Too bad it has to be covered in your stench, it stinks."  
  
"Why you!" stated Kikyou furiously. "Well, I see you haven't been invited."  
  
"I don't even care." stated Kagome as she walked past Kikyou, Sango not far behind, but  
  
not before tripping Kikyou.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"You brats!" screeched Inuyasha loudly.   
  
"They are brats, aren't they?" stated Kikyou. Sesshoumaru, along with the others just  
  
watched as the scene unraveled. A bunch of kids were in the High School section.   
  
"We're not brats, and we are much smarter than you two put together!" stated a orange-  
  
haired boy.  
  
"Yeah!" stated a girl. "Rin wants Kagome-nee-chan."  
  
"You idiots probably don't know anything." stated Kikyou.   
  
"I bet they know more than you do." stated Kagome as she grabbed a piece of paper from  
  
some random student, and a pencil from another. Kagome scribbled the word England of the  
  
paper and held it up to Kikyou. "What is the capital of England?"  
  
"I know how England spells." stated Kikyou angrily. "It's London."  
  
"Wrong!" cried all the children. "It's E!"  
  
Kikyou looked confused for twenty minutes, until she finally figured it out. Kikyou  
  
turned bright red and screamed in rage. Kikyou was going to stomp off when Sango blocked the  
  
way and forced Kikyou to her knees. "Apologize to them!"  
  
"No!" bit back Kikyou. "I'm the fourth richest person on earth, and I won't keel to some  
  
brats!"  
  
"One, it's actually your dad that is rich, your not. Without your dad, you probably don't  
  
even have a penny. Sleeping outside on the sidewalk, eating things from the trash, .... You get the  
  
point. Two, you are already kneeling. Are you blind, or incredibly stupid?"  
  
"Probably both." snickered Shippo.  
  
"Why you!"screeched Kikyou as she lunged at Shippo, slipping from Sango's grasps.  
  
Kagome quickly grabbed Sesshoumaru's textbook and slammed it down on Kikyou. Kikyou  
  
crashed to the floor, again."  
  
"No!" screamed Kikyou, with her mouth still on the ground. My nose! I just had it done!"  
  
"It's fake?" asked Sango with a smirk.  
  
"What's wrong with this school?" asked Sesshoumaru, clearly annoyed. "Everyone listen  
  
up, my books are off limits for wacking stupid, useless things. For example, perverts, slut, and  
  
loudmouths." With that Sesshoumaru turned away. "Keep the book, I don't want to touch it."  
  
"Look what you did!" screeched Kikyou. "I'll get my father to kill you for this! You just  
  
ruined my chance to marry Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"When did you have a chance anyway?" Kagome asked, as she acted to look thoughtful.  
  
"Nope, you never had a chance. Here, I'll be a matchmaker." Kagome grabbed a short, pudgy-  
  
faced boy from the crowd and stated. "Your perfect match. Looks exactly like you. Remember to  
  
invite me to the wedding."  
  
The boy drooled as he gazed at Kikyou.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~After School~  
  
Sango had received a call telling her to go home, so Kagome trudged back to the  
  
apartment alone. Before she even reached her door, a bunch of men jumped out. Kagome easily  
  
dodged, but was unprepared when they put on their masks and tossed the sleeping powder. They  
  
caught Kagome before she fell, and left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Welcome to the party!" stated the third richest man into the microphone. "As you all  
  
know, this is an engagement party. My daughter, to Naraku, heir of the Dark Hanyou corp. But  
  
first, my daughter has to get ready."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood there bored. Kikyou walked up to them, trying to be  
  
seductive, only to end up looking bitchy. That was when a young girl wearing a yellow dress  
  
'accidentally' pushed Kikyou into cake. Kikyou angrily stood up with cake all over and gasped  
  
when she saw Sango.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kikyou not believing it.   
  
Before Sango could answer, someone was speaking into the microphone, again. "Let's get  
  
some introduction done. I just found out you don't know each other. Rin and Shippo." The girl  
  
with her pony tail on the top of her head, and a orange-haired boy made their way up to the stage.  
  
"They are the children of the tenth richest family. Also the youngest ones."  
  
"Next we have Hiten and Manten, sons of the ninth.(I'm just gonna do numbers, okay?)  
  
They will be looking for a wife soon too." stated the speaker as a boy with his hair braided into a  
  
pony tail, and one without hair got on the stage.  
  
"Then we have Yura, only daughter of the eighth. Don't you think she'll be a good match  
  
for one of number nine's sons?" as a girl with short hair and tight dress walked up the stage.  
  
"Then we have Kouga of number seven, and Miroku of number six." as the two boys got on the  
  
stage, earning a gasp from Sango.  
  
"Then it's Sango and Kohaku of number five." as Sango grabbed her brother and dragged  
  
him up the stage. "Then we have the three sisters, Kikyou, Kagura, and Kanna, of number four."  
  
as all three walked up the stage.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked a bit amused at the fact that most of these people he had already  
  
met. "Well, my daughter isn't ready yet, so we have Naraku of number two. Really successful in  
  
business, and a really bright child." as a guy with wavy black hair walked up. "Then of course,  
  
we have the sons of Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." As soon as Sesshoumaru got on the  
  
stage, Kikyou hugged Sesshoumaru. "Well, maybe we'll be having more than one engagement  
  
tonight."   
  
Sesshoumaru pried Kikyou off and clenched his fists. "Okay, now my daughter is ready!"  
  
stated the men as everyone got off the stage. Then the doors opened, but no one came out.  
  
"Let go!" screamed a voice. Then a guy was sailing through the door, and landed on  
  
Kikyou. Just as the guy got off, a shoe came flying out, hitting Kikyou square in the nose.  
  
Everyone was waiting in anticipation now, and were a bit confused.  
  
"That voice sounds familiar." stated Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha together, and the  
  
next moment, a beautiful girl wearing a pink and white dress came stomping out with thirty  
  
guards. Everyone sweat dropped.   
  
"Kagome?" asked Sango softly.   
  
"This is your future husband, Kagome." stated the men pointing to Naraku.  
  
"Please?" stated Kagome sarcastically. "Me marry him? I can feel the evilness oozing off  
  
him, I think I'll pass."  
  
"I didn't give you a choice."  
  
"Whatever." stated Kagome as she kicked off her other shoe. "Oh look at the time, I'm  
  
gonna be late for archery!" The guards blocked the door before Kagome could get out. "That's it!  
  
The next one who blocks my way will become dinner. Everyone moved out of the way.  
  
"Hey! Don't let her go!" screamed Kagome's father at the guards.   
  
"No way." they replied. "We would rather keep our lives. We have seen what she could  
  
do when she gets mad."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Okay, please read and review! 


End file.
